When in Bruges
by RedHotCumberbitch
Summary: It's John and Mary's wedding. Everyone has booked rooms in Hotels and rented flats where they can in the beautiful city of Bruges. But not everything is going so beautifully for Molly. She and Sherlock...well it would seem that they aren't who people and each other think they are...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. **

Chapter One: Wedding day worries.

It was Mary and John's wedding day. Molly was sat out on the balcony of the little three star hotel Tom had booked them into. The small of fresh baked bread and the sounds of the market below her where so different to what she was used to. "Thank you Mary." She said out load as she read her book. From what Molly had heard from the little conversion she had with Sherlock these days, she had found out that Mary could be rather stubborn. And in fact it had been her idea to get married in Belgium. Ah Bruges. What a wonderful city. Truly beautiful. Though until now she had never been and had had no real desire to come here. But now that she was she wished she had come a long time ago.

Tom had said to her that she would like it, but that she had to look out for the Irish assassins that went on holiday there. 'In Bruges.' Had a lot to answer for. He could be such a dope sometimes. There again, when you know a like Sherlock Holmes the likely hood of you meeting an assassin is very high. And at times she wondered if her fiancée would branch out and become one. The amount of times she had heard him threaten to kill Sherlock was unbelievable. (Tom was far too jealous at times.)

Molly took another sip of her light cocktail before standing to look over the Market below her. It was still early on a summer Saturday and yet it was full of busy people selling and buying whatever they needed for the week ahead.

"Molly, its eight o'clock. The wedding is not until five. Please, come back to bed." Said a deep and sleepy voice from behind. She blocked the over her eyes with her hand and looked into the far darker room towards the large bed.

Molly giggled at the pout that her fiancée gave her and began to walk back in blinking at the change of light. She lay on top of the white linen sheets looking at his odd beauty. She knew he wasn't the best looking of men, but there again she did have ever high standards. "We are on Holiday. We should be out there in the sun enjoying the few days we have left here."

"No….Molly." he said lazily has he turned her onto her back. "We should be enjoying ourselves. I.E. spending the whole day in this bed until we have to the wedding." Tom began to kiss his way down her neck and resting his chin in the valley of her breasts.

"Behave. We can't spend all day on this thing."

"Hmm let me reiterate." Tom raise himself a little before pulling the sheet that lay between the clothed Molly and his naked self away. He ran his fingers of his left hand down her thigh and up again. "Molly." He said with mock sternness.

"Yes?"

"Why are you still dressed?"

"Because you're on top of me."

"That is not a good enough excuse Miss Hooper." She giggled as he began to slowly push his hands under her top and push it over her head. He made quick work of her brown belt and long white skirt. He stared at her for a moment. Her breasts heaving from the way he had been kissing her as he undressed her. "Molly you are wearing a lot of white today."

"Well you can't wear any other colour underwear when you wear white tops and skirts."

He hummed again. "No I was thinking that you were trying to look like something that you certainly are not." Her eyes widened. "Innocent."

'Shit!' Molly thought when he described her like that. What if he knew? How long has he known? Has it only been the last two days? 'Oh god!'

He began to kiss and nip at her breasts, licking along the line of white lace that covered her nipples still. Slowly he moved down her body, removing her nickers as he went, before spreading her legs. What came after that she could not remember for the thoughts in her head were no longer lustful, but panicked all the happiness she had had not two hours since had gone. How could she have been such a fool? Such a reckless slut?! Did he know about them or was it simply an unfortunate fraise that had set her conscience on overdrive?

….

The bell rang again and again. "Three o'clock." She whispered to herself. Thankfully he was still asleep as she left him to go to the bathroom. On the way she made a quick detour to the sideboard near the door leading into the room from the landing. Molly shut and locked the door behind her and crossed the room to its second small balcony of their hotel room. She took out her phone from her white and blue Chinese style dressing gown and began to type.

We have to talk. – Molly

There was no reply. At any other time she would have not really cared, but this was John and Mary's wedding day. And she could not have it ruined by Tom and him starting a fight. She had to warn him. She sent another text and still no reply. The wedding was a five and it was already twenty passed three. She had to get ready and just hope and pray that things would be okay.

...

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon but please do review. all are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Safe for now

"Have you got a light?" Sighed the Consulting Detective after failing four times to light his cigarette before throwing his against the church wall. Which earned him an odd look of surprise from Greg who stood almost in front of him. Sherlock still held the long white roll-up between his cupid bow lips as he caught the light the other DI chucked him in one hand. As he held it to his lips he mumbled a 'what?' to his friend.

"Nothing." Greg smirked and stubbed out his own cig on the bottom of his shoe holding onto the drain pipe beside him for balance.

"Liar." Stated Sherlock as he passed back the gold lighter. He could tell when Lestrade was lying his lips moved.

"Bit like you then." Greg muttered childishly under his breath.

"Sorry?!"

"Well if I were to bring up the fact that you're shaking like a man about to be told whether he will live or die. Not to mention the way you just lost your temper with that lighter. You knew full well it was empty. I heard you sigh about it in the church before we came out here. Clearly you have something pressing on your mind. But if I were to conclude it was the best man's speech you would most likely deduce something about me to shut me up. So there is nothing to talk about is there." Greg began to laugh as he watch the usual cool and calm Sherlock Holmes go white as a ghost and then red as a poppy at the realisation of his feeling at this particular moment been so obvious.

"It's the lack of nicotine."

"Sherlock even I can see that. Just think about everyone else." Greg laughed at the Detectives sorry attempt at an excuse.

"OH SOD THIS!" He snapped flicking the cigarette away making sure it would extinguish and the walked away from Greg back into the church. He slipped a piece of chewing gum in his mouth and headed to where John stood next to Mrs Hudson. Who was at that moment adjusting his tie and then proceeded to mess with his.

"You boys are positively hopeless with ties."

…..

"We are going to be late!" Shouted Mary from outside to her Bridesmaid who were still inside.

"Shut-up you daft cow!" came a voice from around the doorway. It was her head bridesmaid. She was a beautiful, dark haired Irish girl with very dark brown eyes. She also had a very big mouth on her and often got into trouble because of it. That probably the reason why the two of them got along so well. "You can't be late it is your bloody wedding." Janine put her hands on Mary's shoulders. "It can't start without you."

"Our wedding. Mine AND John's."

"Exactly it needs both of you." The other two girls came out and got into the white car that was the typical type a bride picks for her day. At last they were on the road and heading for the church. Hopefully John wasn't worrying too much.

…

About what?

Tom. I'm sure he knows. – Molly

And?

'Oh you arrogant prick!' Molly screamed inside her head when she read the very late reply. How could he not be bothered about this?! 'That bastard!'

"Moll's you ready yet?"

"Coming." She slipped her phone into her clutch bag. Straightened the large yellow bow in her hair and left the room with a fake smile for Tom on her face.

By the time they got to the church, which wasn't that for away, she could see the bride's car turning the corner at the other end of the street. They found their seats quickly and sat waiting the small amount of time before Mary would walk through those large oak doors. Molly looked around her and then towards the best man and caught his eyes. He was also watching her intently. Neither of them smiled. Neither awkwardly looked away. They both just stared at each other. Sherlock was the only other person who knew about what she had done. She could trust him. The problem was that every time she saw him he seemed to be judging her. The looks he would her would scream at her to tell the truth and yet he never said a word on the matter.

…..

"Are you ready?" Whispered Greg into Mary's ear. He would be the one to give her away. Mary had lost her parent's in a car crash when she was little and had no other family. She liked Greg. He was a laugh and he was the only one she could think of. She didn't care about tradition that much, but she did want someone to give her away.

"Yes." Mary looked at him with the biggest grin on her face that he had ever seen.

"Right then. Janine." The Girls opened the doors and Greg walked in. The place was dark at first, but soon adjusted to the light of it compared to the bright afternoon sunshine from outside. The whole church was filled with yellow roses and small purple flowers that were wrapped around the white stone pillars. At the end of the long aisle she could see her Husband to be and his best man tapping him on the shoulder. She watched John's face as he turned to look at her as she walked towards him. His always overly expressive face looking at her like it was their first meeting.

The ceremony went perfectly and when the pair kissed there were wolf whistles from the congregation, most of them came from John's army friends and a couple from Greg. Sherlock turned and looked towards her again. This time he smiled. He combed his hands through his hair and put one hand in his pocket. Molly's row stood to leave. Something was telling her to check her phone. Sure enough a new message was waiting for her.

I didn't mean like that you daft cow. – SH

Molly smiled. Maybe he wasn't that much of a bastard after all. When the pictures came along Molly was such to tell him that. She went to stand next to Greg and John like she usually did if they had pictures taken at Christmas or birthdays. But then she was moved to stand next to Sherlock by the photographer. And as he began to move everyone else she whispered to him. "So what did you mean?"

"I'll tell you later on. Where's Tom?"

"Went to bring the car around. We had to park a fair way away seen as we were late. Oh and he hates photos."

"He's not the only one." Sherlock Huffed. But smirked when he saw molly giggle out of the corner of his eye. "And why are you giggling?"

"I thought you liked pictures. Remember?" Molly had a wicked grin on her face and before he could make a witty remark he was interrupted by the photographer. He was scruffy and wore far too much after shave, but looking at his assistant it would seem that he didn't really mind.

"Say cheese."

"No chance." Sherlock laugh loudly at Molly's not so whispered words. Making everyone look at him just as the picture was taken. So when anyone looked at it they'd see Sherlock with his head back laughing, Molly smirking and looking at the camera and everyone else looking completely confused at the pair. "Sorry." Giggled Molly, not that she was in any way.

Tom returned just as everybody was ready to leave. "Pictures all done then?"

"Yep you're safe." She smiled and looked at Holmes. "It's the speech next. And we really can't miss that." she said as they walked away.

What happened to you being worried? – SH

Does he know? – Molly

No. – SH

Well then. x – Molly


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. :) Warning this has a bit of graphic violence in it. **

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this. Some of the best man's speech from ep2 series3 is in here.**

**xxx**

**...**

Chapter Three: Let's play murder.

The room fell quite. Every pair of blue, green, brown and grey eyes were now on him. He could kill the man who came up with such a stupid tradition of 'Best man's speech'. Sherlock stood taking in a deep breath before beginning what he hoped would be a good speech.

"Pray silent for the Best man."

"At first I didn't realize John was asking me to be his best man, but when I finally understood I expressed that I was both flattered and … surprised..." Sherlock rapidly speaks Hoping that the quicker he goes the quick the whole thing would be over and he could seek away from this overly sentimental event. "Um…I explained to him that I'd never expected such a request and.. was a little… daunted in the face of it" Sherlock continues.

John looks at his wife. Both of them not really sure what he was on about. He had told Mary about his friend's reaction as soon as he had got home. So of cause she knew Sherlock was lying.

"I nonetheless promised that I would do my very best to accomplish a task that was, for me, as demanding and difficult as any I had ever contemplated-" His voice was calm and clear even though anyone who really knew him could tell that he was 'bricking it.' "Additionally I thanked him for the trust he placed in me and… I was, in some ways…close…to being moved by it" The detective purses and looks at the bewildered pair sat next to him and smirks as he turns to the room in front of him once again. "Later I transpired that I said none of this out loud….." He admits. He can see the whole scene now. 'What an idiot!' his inner self screamed.

Molly laughed like the rest. Cried like the rest. And swooned more than she really should have at the tale of the bloody guard's man. (She always loved to hear about their adventures, which was the reason why she had begun to read John's blog. For her it was a little too flowery which was ironic considering what she was and she was able to admit.)

Tom was getting restless now that the speech was over. Molly knew he didn't like being here. He had said he didn't see why he had to come at all considering he didn't really know anyone. (That was another thing he shared with Sherlock Holmes. He could be such a child.) Molly tried to tell him that he would never know then if he didn't make the effort and that this would be the perfect time to start.

"Oooh! Look Sherlock is heading the stage."

"And?"

"Mary and John are dancing to a piece of music they had him write, so it much be almost time for the dancing." She nudged him. "Come on." Tom sighed and allowed himself to be dragged away from his seat and his drink to watch some psychopath play the violin for his friends to dance to.

Molly stood close to the stage watching the pair waltz around the small dance floor. This was possible the most romantic thing she had ever seen. Both John and his wife were nervously counting their steeps and trying the hardest to keep in time with the music. She heard Sherlock slow a little every time the pair went wrong. They giggle and whispered and kissed as they danced.

And at the end as the tender music came to a stop John tipped Mary back slightly to kiss her. It was like watching an ending to a nineteen-forty's movie. That was, it would have been if it hadn't been for the whooping, howling and slightly drunk Janine that stood next to her. The bridesmaid's eyes were opened wider that it was surely possible as she focused her affections on her Sherlock Holmes. Who threw her the flower that he had had pinned in his lapel. She looked at him and then at the girl, who proceeded to give her a smug look. 'Poor bitch.' Molly thought to herself as she watched the girl walk away. 'You really don't want to.'

"Throw the lion some meat and run the other way." Came an unmistakeable voice to the side of her.

She laughed to see Sherlock's utterly bored expression on his face. "It must be so hard for you. Having such a pretty woman throwing herself at you all night." Molly gave him a wink and took a sip of her wine.

"Ooooh you have nooo idea." He stretched out almost as sarcastically as she had asked the question.

….

Tom stood outside with a cigarette between his lips. It was becoming chilly now and his suit jacket was starting to be not much use at keeping the chill off his back. He peered into the party, from what he could see his Molly was no longer in the room. The last time he had seen her she was standing next to that psychopath Sherlock. But now neither where to be seen.

"Alright Tom?" Greg shouted from down the path as he came back from having a 'chat' with out of the bridesmaids.

"Yeah. You seen Molly?"

"No why?"

"I was thinking we should go soon."

"Nar it's still early." Slurred the detective.

"It's ten o'clock. It takes us twenty odd minutes to get back to the hotel."

"But it's a wedding!" Greg looked like a sulky fourteen year old who'd been told that he wasn't allowed a new Xbox game. His shoulders were slumped. And his lips were pouted. He looked utterly pathetic.

"Yeah well." Tom flick his ciggy away and tapped Greg's shoulder. "You might want to wash your neck mate." He winked and pointed to the bright red lipstick mark on his neck as he walked back in.

…..

Another two hours later both he and Molly left for their hotel. Admittedly she was more than a little tipsy and often stumbled on the cobles outside with a giggle. "You Muppet." Tom stopped and looked down at the giggling woman that was next to him. "Come here." He picked her up in his arms and placed a tender and lingering kiss on her sweet lips. Molly's fiancée carried her the rest of the way back and up the stairs to their room.

She let out an excited scream as he threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Pushing her clutch bag out of the way he and intertwined his fingers with her's. Molly hummed in appreciation as he began to kiss his way down her neck. He nipped and sucked and hummed against her skin as he reached down to pull of her tights and her pants at the same time.

Laying her hands on his stopping him from lifting up her dress, she looked at him. Once he had stopped and was looking at her she ran her hand up his chest and pushed him slowly onto his back. Straddling his lap she began to unbutton his shirt and racking her nails over his now bare chest. Molly propped herself up on one hand as she leant down to kiss the tall curly haired man beneath her. She ran her other her hand over his hips before pushing under his tight trousers and boxers to his erection. Molly rapped her hand around his length and smirk at the growl he gave her.

It wasn't long before the two of them were a tangle of limbs moaning each other's names in drunken slurs. Tom sped up from what was a torturing slow pace to a ruff pounding that had Molly gripping the sheets of the bed as she slid up and down the bed.

Molly thought that she had screamed Tom's Name when she came. But from judging the look on his face there was defiantly something wrong.

….

"W-WHAT!" Shouted Tom as he pulled out of her and stood up. He looked down on her as she moved to sit in the middle of the bed. "W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He shouted so load that she was sure everyone in the small hotel could.

"I shouted Tom?"

"NO MOLLY YOU SHOUTED SHERLOCK!" Tom watched her pupils snap to little black dots. Molly sat there not saying a word, she just held her head in her hands. "You slept with him didn't you!" He didn't shout this time but there was still aggression in his voice and when Molly didn't answer that aggression came through into violence. When Molly didn't answer him he grabbed her by the hair at the back of her head and forced her to look at him. "Did you sleep with him." he growled.

Molly had never seen him like this, she had never thought he would be one of those violent men. "I-I was drunk an-and we had split up." She blurted out as fast as she could. The look in his eyes scared her. It scared her more than the look Moriarty gave her when she dumped her. His hand slipped from her hair. She relaxed a tense shoulders as he turned away, but she soon felt the sting of his hand across her face and the clunk of the bed post against the other side of her head and he slammed her into it.

….

Holmes lay on the sofa in the hotel room. His jacket unusually chucked on the floor instead of hung with his coat which was laying not too far from the door. He had taken off his tie and waste coat so that he was only in his white shirt that was unbuttoned more than it normally would be. Which he was thankful for when he missed his mouth and spilt some of his whisky on his chest. Sherlock smirked at the thought of the last time that happened. The thought of the way Molly licked every drop off him. And where they ended up after. He'd never forget those beautiful noises that she made. The sighs, the moans and the way she would snuggled into him afterwards. A knock at his door brought him out of this daydream. Sherlock reluctantly went to answer it, but he found at the other side was something he really didn't expect….

...

Thanks for reading. please do comment if you want... xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long I just couldn't find a way to bring it together. x **

Chapter Four: Sorry.

"What do you want?" Sherlock looked down on the thirty-one year old woman in front of him. She was lent against the white door frame. Her head titled looking at him with lust filled eyes. Holmes watched her smirk grow into a smile as the realisation hit him. "Ah, well in that case you are in luck." Sherlock pushed the open door wide, but did not move. Janine looked at him oddly, but soon got the idea as she ducked under his arm and walked in.

Holmes kicked the door shut and walked over to the delightful distraction that had entered his room and was already kicking off her shoes and reaching for the zip on her dress. "Oh no you don't." Sherlock grabbed both of her wrists and walked her backwards to the wall not far behind her. "That pleasure…" he said as he placed them above her head. "Is very much mine."

Janine couldn't help but giggle as she felt the hand that wasn't holding her wrists run down her side. His fingers skimmed over her hip and back over her bum cheeks with a little more pressure.

"You're a very bad girl." Sherlock whispered into her ear. "No knickers? Very naughty."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Her breath was laboured and he hadn't even touched her yet. When his lips pressed against her pulse point she couldn't help but shiver. And when he began to nip and lick at her collar bone she moaned in delight.

"Nothing." Sherlock pulled away letting her arms drop to her sides.

"What?"

"I'm not going to be doing anything about it." He sighed noticing that she still didn't understand him Holmes walked over to grab her shoes and handed them to her. "Girls who pretend to be drunker than they are aren't worth my time. Good night." Sherlock opened the door again, and as she walked out swearing like a fishwife he added. "Greg is in room 28. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you again." And with that he all but slammed the door before slumping back into the sofa.

….

Janine stood outside his door for a moment. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath. 'That jumped up son of a bitch!' she shouted in her head as she walked down the hall to the room. 'You'll pay for that one you dick!" The-was-bridesmaid looked at the number above the end door checking it was the right one.

'Room 28'

There was no point in wasting the high of a wedding when abroad. After all what happens in Bruges. Stays in Bruges.

Janine composed herself and reached out to knock on the door. However her shoulder blade and cheek hit the door before her knuckles. "Ow!" She looked up at the man who had pushed her into the wall or rather the door. He was already walking off. He didn't seem to give to shits about him knocking her over. "Dickhead!" Janine regretted spitting out the word when she saw the look in the young man's eyes. Cold and determined, that one look took away all the lust full feeling she had had and threw them away.

The man looked at her over. "Is that Sherlock Holmes' room." There was no emotion in his voice which scared her more. How can a man that looks so angry speck so calmly?

"No. His is 37. Why?"

Tom looked back down the hall ahead of him. He looked at her once more. No point apologising to her. She is a whore just like Molly.

Janine looked back at the door in front of her. 'Well if he didn't answer to me landing against his door he won't hear me knock.' She sighed and walked away, but not without looking back. The bridesmaid watched as Tom, she thought that was his name? Walked briskly towards Sherlock's door. Whatever Sherlock had done it didn't look like he was going to get away with it. A part of her laughed at the timing of it all. 'Not worth my time either Holmes.'

…

Tom slammed his fist against the door to Sherlock's room. Bang. Bang. Bang! "Hello? Avon calling!" he shouted. "Holmes. I know you're in there. Holmes!" Bang! Bang! "Sherlock!" he growled and hit the door harder. People began to come out down the hall and watch what was going on. Some shouted for him to 'bugger off'. Others asked him if he know what time it was, but most just watched.

Sherlock got out his phone when he recognised the voice that was bellowing outside the room. He typed quickly as he walked towards the door that was amazingly still standing after the way the slightly taller man had been hitting it.

Why is Tom outside my door telling me he wants to kill me? – SH

It was true. Tom had threatened him. Which Sherlock found hilarious of cause. After all Two years on the run, Six months of those been spent chained up and beaten sets you up for anything. And this prick was nothing compared to any of that.

So with a sigh Sherlock opened the door. Predicting Tom's move he moved with the door as it opened leading Tom and his clenched fist to fall flat on his face.

"Evening Tommy boy. How are you?" Sherlock smirked before stepping over him to assure the people who had gathered out in the hall that the man was drunk and just needed to sleep it off. Holmes shut the door kicking Tom's feet inside. He watched as the thirty odd bloke got to his feet again.

"She told me."

"Told you what Tom?" he sighed.

"You slept with her." the younger man growled.

Sherlock watch the other mans every move, the way he shifted his wait slightly. The clenching and unclenching of his left fist as he wanted for an answer. He clearly wanted Sherlock to say something that would give him the reason to punch him. It was as if sleeping with his wife-to-be wasn't enough and Sherlock was almost tempted to give him what he wanted just for the satisfaction of seeing him fail again.

"Yes I did." He answered plainly. There was no point lying about something so glorious, he still wondered why he had never done it before. 'What a waste.'

"Why?"

"You know why. The same reason you sleep with her." replied Holmes trying not to laugh. "Shouldn't you be asking her these tedious questions?"

"Oh I would but…she is…hmmm….unable to speak at this present time." Tom smirked at the thought of the sound her head made against the bed post and the little grown she gave as she passed out. He wonders if Sherlock Holmes would make the same sounds too. He was asked again by the consulting detective about Molly's inability to put words together and all he did was smirk at him. That was until he felt Sherlock's hand at his throat and the wall against his back.

"IF YOU HAVE HURT ON HAIR ON HER HEAD!" His voice was that of a roaring lion, but Tom showed no regret, no fear, and not sign of caring at all. A punch to Tom's abdomen wiped his smug look away and at last he got his answer.

"S-SHE GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED!"

…

Molly began to stare from the hazy of pain that was shooting across her face and head. She slowly pushed herself up on shaking arms. What had happened to her was now unclear. She could feel a slow run of wet sticky liquid run slowly down her forehead. Molly reached slowly to the source of the flow and felt the sting of a deep cut that was starting to scab. She looked down at where she had found herself laying and saw a lard dark red blood stain on the white sheets of the bed, and then things slowly began to come back to her.

"Tom." She heard herself whisper. His name rolled of her tongue slowly and left a bitter feeling in her heart. It was not for him, but for the mistake that she had made. That beautiful mistake had lead her here and lead him… It was then that Molly realised just exactly where he would have headed. "Sherlock. Oh god!"

By the time she reach Holmes' room it was too late. Tom had left leaving Sherlock with his back to her as he lay out cold on his side. Slowly and carefully she rolled him over. What had she done? The man she truly loved was now in front of her with a badly broken nose, a bleeding check bone and what would become a beauty of a black eye. Tears began to well up in her eyes as a thousand thoughts ran their way through her mind. Where was Tom? What would he do next? Would Sherlock ever forgive her? What would the others think of her when they find out? What the hell was she meant to do now?! She couldn't lift him to the bed he was just too heavy. She couldn't run and get John and Mary for obvious reasons. And Greg would be no help, last time she saw him he was rat arsed to the extreme.

Molly looked down from steering at the wall in front of her when she heard a low sombre moan come out of the split lips of Sherlock Holmes. "Sherlock?" she whispered softly. "Can you hear me?" he made a noise that she presumed meant yes. "I'm sorry Sherlock. I am so sorry." Molly took one of his bruised hands in her small ones gently. "Oh god Sherlock please forgive me."


	5. Chapter 5

**This last chapter got so long I had to cut it in half. So here is the first of the last two chapters of When in Bruges. x**

**remember I own none of these characters though I really whish I did. x **

**enjoy**

Chapter Five: One bad thing leads to a good. part 1

In the morning Molly found herself in the arms of the man she had condemned to a beating. She looked at him through sleep filled eyes. His bare chest covered in bruises the rest of him covered by the bed sheet. She looked closely at him and the marks he bore, the large purple-black spots of colour the size of fist that coved him and the even larger and far darker shapes of shoes prints where he had been kick repeatedly. She could feel her eyes welling up like they had done the night before.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Rumbled a low voice and Molly lifted her head to look in its direction. "You should have seen the other guy." Sherlock kept his eyes closed best to smile even though the pain of it showed clearly on his face.

"Sherlock I…"

"Don't."

Molly looked down from his face again. The ice she treated on was the thinnest yet and she felt that at it would give at any moment. One wrong word, one stressed point and she would fall through. What was she meant to say? The silence was killing her until finally she whispered. "What am I meant to do?" Molly heard him make a sound like a snort of amusement. "I know I have to go straight back to London. I know I'm going to have to hope he hasn't done anything to…" she broke off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Molly I know what you're really thinking. I saw it in your actions last night. The look of regret in your eyes. The un-surety of where you stood after my 'encounter' with Tom. And the careless attitude you took towards yourself at that moment. You had mild concussion and yet you still came. What did you think you were going to be able to do?" this last bit had a sting of reasoning to it. What was she thinking of? It wasn't like she was going to be able to stop him in her condition.

"Why are you still holding me Sherlock? You should be pushing me away?"

"Molly what did I tell you the night before we came over here?"

"That isn't an answer to this Sherlock. You have been beaten up because of me and my stupidity of thinking I could get away with sleeping around with you and staying with him."

"Our fault. Our stupidity. There are two of us." Holmes' cold reason brought the tears from her eyes. 'This man is too good for me.' And Molly told him that, his only response was to agree. Trying to set her at ease a little.

…

John and Mary, Greg, Janine, Mrs Hudson and most of the other guests where already up dressed and having breakfast when Tom came down stairs. Sherlock had been right Tom did look far worse than him, and as it turns out the only reason Sherlock was the one that ended up on the floor was because of sheer exhortation finally been able to literarily kick Tom out of the door. The entrance and exit was right opposite the meal area in this particular Hotel which would have been awkward for Tom if he gave a shit what these people thought of him at this moment.

"John?" Mary nudged her husband who at this moment was digging into his pile of waffles.

"What?" He looked up at her worried face. "Mary what's…?" She interrupted him as she nodded towards the battered and bruised figure of Tom that was walking adjacent to them. "Oh…?" He put down his knife and fork gently. John saw Greg do the same, it would seem that the penny had dropped for him as well. The two men looked at each other. "Shit!" exclaimed John under his breath. Holmes' friends were up and out of their seat before anyone could say a word.

…

Sherlock stood slowly from where he had been sitting on the edge of Molly's bed. They had gone up to her room so she could also get changed, he had refused to let her go alone just in case he was still there. "Time to face the music then?"

"I don't think they will start judging us so soon Molly. After all just look at us, we're not exactly up to much." He winked at her with his less badly damaged eye when she gave out a little giggle. Sherlock walked over to where she stood. "Things are going to be okay Molly."

"How do you know?" She mumbled into his dark green shirt listening to his heartbeat just to make sure he was still there.

"Because I'm a know it all arse-hole remember." He chuckled. "Come on if we don't go now they'll think something's going on between us." It was amazing how he found a way to make light of such a miserable situation.

….

"What room did you say it was?" asked John again as he and Greg ran up the main stair case. He and Mary hadn't been staying here, but they had come to meet everyone else here for breakfast. Which the Hotel manager didn't seem to care about at all.

"37 it's just down the way from me."

"What the hell has he done this time!" panted John. "I swear to god if he isn't dead I'll kill him!"

"Now we all know that isn't true." Came a voice from the stairs above.

"SHERLOCK." growled Greg and John at the same time. They then saw Molly, her face at both sides was turning a multiple of different shades of purples and blues.

"What the hell happened?"

"We've just seen Tom leave. He looks worse than you two put together. I expected Sherlock to look the same but you as well Molly?" John questioned say her name a little loader at the end to bring her worried eyes away from Sherlock's.

"He…uh…we…" she looked at Holmes for help what could they say?

"The truth?" he whispered waiting for her to nod. Which she did with a blush. Even in this state his pathologist couldn't hold back the teenage blush that swept across her checks and neck. "It would seem…" Sherlock started as they walked down the rest of the stair to face their friends. "It would seem that Tom found out about our little liaison amoureuse and here we are now."

"Liaison what? Speck English Sherlock."

"Love affair." Stated Greg taking away Sherlock's thunder. The three looked at him. "What? I speak French."

"Since when?" Asked Holmes who was a little annoyed that he didn't know.

"Well we're in Bruges. I couldn't find one for Flemish so…"

…

"What is taking them so long?"

"I don't know?"

"Maybe I should…"

"No dearie. They won't be much longer I'm sure." Mrs Hudson reached out and wrapped her hand around Mary's wrist. Giving her a reassuring look. 'What have you done now Sherlock? And at John's wedding too.'

…..

When the group finally did come down they had earned a gasp from the whole room. "It's not that bad." Sighed Sherlock who was clearly bored of all the attention. (Not like him at all.)

"Bloody hell what happened?" Mary had run over to them as soon as she had seen the state they were in.

"It's a very long story Mary and though I'm sure you would all love to hear it. I don't think this is the time or the place." Sherlock kissed her on the cheek and winked at her. He knew John would tell her as soon as they were alone. Molly had smiled at Mary and fallowed suit

"Mary trust me when you find out, think of it this way, John will have missed out certain details that both us…" he pointed his finger at himself then John then himself again. "…and Molly whished Sherlock had missed out." And he too went to sit and finish his breakfast, which the owner of where they were staying said he would bring him a fresh one because of what happened. 'Wouldn't get that in London.'

"That's that done." Molly sighed as she put her coffee cup down. "Just the rest to worry about."

"Not exactly." Replied Sherlock calmly trying not to smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Molly come come did you really think after seeing you like that I would just fall asleep?"

"But you did? You were out cold well before me." Then it hit her and she sighed. "You're a very good actor."

"Years of practice."

"Sorry what?"

'John lost as always.' Smirked Sherlock as he look across the table to Molly who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"How many favours does your brother owe you exactly?"

"A considerable amount to be sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER :p **

**What would a sherolly fic be with out smut? I don't know but this chapter is just smut. x**

Chapter Six: One bad thing leads to a good part 2

"Sherlock for god's sake will you please stop using my fridge for holding experiments!"

"Mrs Hudson said she'd throw me and my skull out if I didn't stop putting them in her's. Though technically the fridge is in my flat and she has her own so it's mine by dipole."

"And did you tell her that?!" Molly shouted as she fed Toby.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Sherlock was laid flat out on her sofa again after another argument with his land lady/ housekeeper. His shirt was unbutton more than usual and he no longer wore his shoes.

'Make yourself at home why don't you?' she thought when she came back into the living room. "Well you're not doing them here Mr. You'll have to do them in the lab."

"I'm banned from there remember?"

"That was your own stupid fault."

"You didn't complain."

"No I like you buck naked, but mike and the other heads of department don't. Mrs Waterhouse was very displeased."

"Hmm." Sherlock looked at her, his slightly tilted to one side. The corner of his mouth turned up when he saw her back away a little, unsure of what he was going to say or do. And his smile only grew as she blushed even more.

"Sherlock, no."

"Why not?" His deep baritone voice rippled through her stomach. She felt her pules begin to quicken. Molly knew what was coming.

"My Mother is coming for tea at six. Its four now. No we can't."

Sherlock rose from the low sofa in one elegant movement. It only took his legs three long steps to reach her. Putting his arms around her waist he looked at her with a look that can only be described as lust-filled mischievousness. "Oh I do love a challenge." Holmes replied before steeling a passionate kiss from her lips.

'God damn you Sherlock Holmes!' Molly thought as she gave into his nipping and sucking of her lip and finally let his tongue entangle with her's. Before long her fingers were in his hair twirling his curly locks around them. His hand were all-over her at once her sides, her hips, her back and then landing on her butt cheeks. At last when they broke away from their kiss, which left them both panting trying to take in as much air as possible. They looked at each other.

Molly's pupils were blown wide he could barely see those brown orbs he had fallen for anymore. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her everything he loved about her and how he would always be there for her. But for the moment that would have to wait, he needed to be inside of this beautiful creature that stood before him. He wanted her more than ever.

"I know you like a challenge, but at this rate we're going to lose." She reminded him of his previous statement.

Sherlock swept Molly up in his arms and began to carry her to the bed room at the back of the flat. He threw her onto the bed and followed her not a moment later. Molly laid back and watched as he knelt between her thighs and began to unbutton his shirt. He didn't tease her he could she needed this just as much as he did. Sherlock threw his belt into the same forgotten corner of her room where he had thrown his shirt and now began to relieve Molly of her t-shirt and bra. "Molly Hooper were you hoping we'd end up here? A front opening bra how very kind of you." He winked and made his way slowly down her body making sure to pay extra attention to her delightfully pebbled nipples.

"Not hoping Sherlock." He lifted his head and looked at her resting his chin just above the button and zip of her jeans.

"Say it."

"Praying."

Sherlock hummed and knelt up again. He slowly undid the denim garment never breaking eye contact as he slid down the bed taking her jeans and pants with him. Now on his knees he pulled her by her hips so her bum was resting on the very edge of the bed. "So wet already, really Molly." He smirked. Placing one of her legs over his shoulder Sherlock began to lick at her folds before he took that sweet bundle of nerves that made Molly shake every time he would give it a flick of his tongue. It was long before Molly came screaming his name as her walls throbbed around his long musician fingers.

After lapping up the very last of her he stood and undid his suit trousers and tossed the rest of his clothing aside. Molly pushed herself back up the bed knocking of her bra that still clung to the side of the bed in defiance. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal. And he climbed on top of her once more Molly rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She could taste herself on him on his lips and on his. "I love you Sherlock." She whispered a soft voice that would soon be filled with pure lust again in a matter of moments.

As her entered her, pushing himself in right to the hilt he whispered back to her the same. Before he had only ever said "ditto." And had never really got way she found it so funny seen as he refused point blank to watch 'Ghost.' But now as they moved as one she felt like crying at his words, words she never really thought she'd hear so soon. After this is Sherlock Holmes.

Molly came first and then a few deep thrusts later Sherlock came too giving out a growl that sounded like her name. The pair lay there for a moment in each another's arms. Time as ticking away and they had to get a shower get dressed, luckily an iron will take the creases out of Sherlock's cloths quick enough. 'But for now all that could wait.' Thought Molly as she snuggled into his arms even more.

"I love you Molly."

"Ditto."

THE END XX

feel free to comment ...


End file.
